Bloodthirsty
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Venom injects a formula in Salley's system which makes her vampire form take over and feed on victims. The Chaotix are also on a mission to find and capture a bloodsucking murderer for money. But, what will happen when they find out that it's Salley? R
1. Chapter 1

Bloodthirsty

Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. I'm back from High School. It was okay on the first day, despite the fact that I had a **

**few struggles. I even saw my dad a few times. He's an English teacher, it's really cool.**

**Well, anyway, here's my story. R&R.**

On a mild breezy night, everyone was sound asleep in their homes, including a young cat-

girl named Salley Hallivan. She wore a light blue nightgown and slept in a bed filled with covers in

green and blue.

However, while her slumber takes place, a mysterious stranger flew through her window.

He was a brown wolf with reddish-brownish hair, piercing red eyes, long black cuffs that reach up to his

elbows, ripped blue jeans, and tan leather wings. In his hand was a small needle with purplish-brownish

liquid.

He slowly tip-toed near the cat-girl and looked down at her. She was snoring faintly and

turned the other side of the bed.

The wolf smirked and gently held her arm in his hand. Then, he stuck the point of the

needle inside her skin. Salley winced a bit, but didn't wake up. The wolf pushed the lever down, slowly

injecting the liquid inside her veins.

After it was done, he took the needle out and used some kind of power to seal the tiny hole

which the needle had made. He then saw Salley stretching out, so he decided to leap out the window before

she saw him.

When she woke up, she yawned and rubbed her forehead. "What happened? I just had a

strange dream that someone came here. Oh well." Salley fell right back to sleep.

Meanwhile, the wolf was watching her from the window, hiding himself in the shadows.

"Soon," he whispered, "your vampire form will awaken and then, you will feed on victims and your friends."

He chuckled silently and flew away from the house.

A couple hours later, Salley was still lying in her bed. But then, she started to wake up.

Her eyes were piercing red and she started to grow fangs. It was her hour of feeding victims.

**Uh oh…this is bad. Maybe I should've made this on Halloween. Oh well, it's still good. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, everyone was chatting about Vector

calling them for a meeting. They didn't know what was going on.

Then, Vector came in. "Okay, everyone. Settle down. Chop, chop." Everyone quieted

down to listen to Vector. "Now, like I said earlier, I'd like to call a very important meeting here at the

Chaotix Detective Agency." He took out a clipboard. "But first, let's begin with roll call. Espio the

Chameleon."

"Here," said Espio.

"Charmy Bee."

"Present," said Charmy, raising his hand with excitement.

"Julie the Wolf."

"Here," said Julie.

"And, of course, I'm here. Salley Hallivan." There was no answer. Vector looked to see

her, but she wasn't there. "Sal? Has anyone seen Sal today?"

"No," everyone answered.

Vector sighed. "Then, she's late…again."

Suddenly, a purple cat-girl rushed inside and panted. "I'm here. Sorry."

Vector put his hands on his hips. "You're late again, Sal."

"I know. I'm sorry. I overslept this morning."

"Was it another nightmare?"

"No, but I did feel like I was awake all night…"

"Well, we'll worry about you later. Right now, we're having a meeting. Sit down, please."

Salley sat herself down next to Espio and tried to pay close attention to Vector.

The crocodile cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's move on to the subject. We've got a huge

case in our hands." Vector took out a remote control. "Watch and listen to this." He pointed to the TV and

turned it on. There was a male reporter with blonde hair and a blue suit on.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Greg Ramirez reporting to you live from Knothole Village.

Last night, a huge phenomenon has occurred. A mysterious murderer came by a lot of citizen's houses and

a lot of people were put into the hospital and/or killed.

"As you can see by a picture of one of the victims, there has been a trace of bite marks on

his neck and. The doctors at the hospital confirmed that the citizens had lost a lot of blood and that it caused

some kind of disease.

"The government's decided to pay 2,000 dollars in reward to the first person or group

finds and captures this assassin.

"We'll be back after these messages."

Vector turned off the TV. "So, you see, that's why I called everybody here. We're also

going to Downtown Station Square to do a report with Greg. Let's go."

Everyone got off from their seats and headed out the door.

Salley was starting to feel a little strange. She couldn't stop thinking about the blood that

was dripping from the victim's neck. She tried her best to shake off that feeling and move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**TGIF!! In case you people don't know what that means, it's short for "Thank God, it's Friday!" Got it?**

**And a note for Tsukiko Lovell: I hope you feel better soon.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

The reporter, Greg Ramirez, was standing near a building and holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone," he said. "And welcome back to Eyewitness News. Right now, I'm here in Downtown

Station Square, another one of the locations where the mysterious murder took place." He turned his

attention to the five detectives. "I'm with the Chaotix, one of the most famous detective teams in town." He

pointed the microphone at the crocodile. "Tell me, Vector the Crocodile; what do you think of this murderer?"

"Well, Greg," said Vector, "I wouldn't really say that he's some regular guy. I mean, would

any normal animal, or human being, put bite marks on a victim's neck? I don't think so."

Greg scratched his chin. "Really? Are you saying that the murderer's some type of

abnormal creature?"

"Precisely, probably one who had a special craving."

"Special craving?"

"Yeah you know, for blood."

"What kind of creature would want blood?"

"Well—"

"A demon or maybe even a vampire," Charmy exclaimed. "Like the ones in the Twilight

books."

Vector pushed the bee. "Charmy, he didn't ask you. Besides, there's no such thing as

vampires or demons."

"Of course there are. I read books!"

As Charmy and Vector had their argument, a sweat drop fell behind Greg's head.

"Um…okay. I'll get back to you guys." He turned to the chameleon and pointed the microphone at him.

"What do you think, Espio?"

"I would most likely agree with Vector and Charmy a bit too," said Espio. "This

bloodsucking murderer does sound dangerous."

"And what would do with the money if you did capture and turn him in?"

"I think Vector would finally pay up his bills that he keeps getting in the mail."

"I heard that!" Vector shouted out.

Greg pointed the microphone to Julie. "And what about you, Miss Wolf?"

"I pretty much agree with Espio. And the money would also help raise our profits."

"I see. How about you Salley—" He turned to see the purple cat-girl sleeping on the

ground. "—Hallivan?"

Espio knelt down and shook the cat awake. "Salley."

Salley suddenly opened her eyes and yawned. "Wha…? Oh, I'm sorry." She stood up

from the ground. "What was your question again?"

"Greg asked you what you think of the murderer."

"Oh. I'd say that he's really violent and dangerous. I mean, who would really do such a

cruel thing by sneaking around, pinning victims to the floor…biting their necks for…blood." Salley began

to feel dizzy.

Greg became confused. "Are you alri—?" Salley screamed and started running around all

over the place, acting like she had a sugar rush.

Espio chased after her. "Salley, calm down!"

The uproar was getting Greg ticked off. He sighed and said, "Well, there you have it, folks.

That concludes this report on Eyewitness News. I'm Greg Ramirez signing off." After the camera was

turned off, he angrily faced the Chaotix. "What the heck was that?!"

Vector and Charmy stopped fighting and said, "Sorry, Greg."

Greg sighed. "You're lucky I didn't have to speak to my agent about this. Let's head back

to the studio, Bob." Greg and the camera man, Bob, walked away.

Meanwhile, Julie used her psychic powers to stop Salley. She unconsciously fell into

Espio's arms.

"At least that got her to stop," said the chameleon.

"C'mon, guys," said Vector. "Let's get out of here." The detectives walked all the way back

to the agency.

Meanwhile, at Venom's castle, the evil sorcerer wolf watched the whole news from his

room. He smirked. "I knew that this would happen. Everything is so far according to plan." He then heard

a strange beeping noise coming from one of his machines. "Ooh, sounds like my second recipe for disaster

is finished." He walked over to his machine and looked down to see a red fox inside the vault.

Venom held his hands over the vault. "Diamond of Darkness, combine this being's soul

with his body and give him the strength to live again." Venom used his powers to wake up the fox and then

he pressed the buttons on the control panel to open the vault. The fox sat up and climbed out of it.

Venom smirked. "Welcome back from the dead…Rox the Kitsune. Since I transferred

some of my power to resurrect you, you now have the symbol of the Diamond of Darkness. Meaning, you

are now my trusted advisor."

Rox bowed politely. "As you wish, sire."

**OMG! He's back from the dead. I didn't really want to do that, but I made a deal with Mark saying that **

**I'd let Bone kill him and then venom would bring him back. **

**Happy Friday! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A while later, Espio and Salley were outside meditating in the forest. It was hard for

Salley to concentrate because she was having a bad headache. She groaned in pain and held her head with

her hand.

Espio opened his eyes and noticed this. "Are you alright, dear?"

Salley opened her eyes too. "I have a headache, Espio."

Espio put his hand on Salley's forehead and then her cheek. "You're a little warm.

Maybe it's the sunlight." Espio carried Salley to a tall tree and then set her down to the ground. "Why don't

you rest here. Its shade should make you feel better."

"Thanks." Suddenly, Salley began to cough and covered her hand with her mouth.

"You okay?" asked Espio.

Salley cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a tickle in my throat."

"Do you want some water?"

"Sure." Salley coughed again. "That sounds nice."

"Okay." Espio stood up. "I'll be right back." Espio ran inside to get some water for Salley.

The cat-girl was starting to feel strange again and her stomach growled. _"Strange. Why do _

_I feel hungry?"_ She then heard some chirping noises coming from the tree. It was a small canary whistling

a happy tune.

Salley licked her lips in hunger. She then grabbed the bird and popped it into her mouth.

Just then, Espio came back with a bottle of water. "I've got it." He then saw Salley's

cheeks were puffed up. The cat-girl giggled nervously.

"What do you have in your mouth?" asked Espio.

"Nothing," Salley said with her mouth closed.

Espio held out his hand. "Spit it out."

Salley shook her head. Then, Espio put his fingers on her cheeks and squeezed them.

She spat out the canary, which fell in Espio's other hand.

The chameleon was confused, surprised, and disgusted at the same time. "What the…?"

Salley giggled nervously again and spat out some of the feathers that were in her mouth.

The bird flew up and pecked Salley on the head. The cat-girl held her head in pain as it flew away.

She then turned back to Espio, who was still disgusted. "Sorry about that, Esp," she said.

"I couldn't control myself." She laughed and suddenly began to howl, but covered her mouth.

Espio was stunned. "Did you just howl…like a wolf?"

"What? No, that's crazy talk. Cats don't howl they meow." Salley tried to make a cat

noise, but it turned out to be another howl. "Okay, what's going on?"

Espio put his fingers on Salley's lips. "Maybe the heat's getting you a little delirious.

Let's go back inside." Salley and Espio walked back to the agency together.

The cat-girl was still confused. _"What's going on with me today? Is Espio right? Is it really the _

_heat that's making me feel overwhelmed? But what about that howl? This just keeps getting more confusing by the _

_minute."_

**Wasn't that funny? Huh? Huh? I don't care if my sister didn't want to see a canary almost get eaten, **

**but boo-hoo.**

**Also, does the howling give you any ideas? R&R soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in Spookstown, Venom and Rox had just seen the whole scene with Salley and

Espio.

Rox was confused. "I don't get it, sire. Why didn't Salley get Espio while she had the

chance?"

"Patience, Rox," said Venom. "Her vampire side hasn't fully taken her over yet. But,

pretty soon, it will once she drinks more blood."

"What about those citizens? They had plenty of blood in their veins."

"They were just a bunch of appetizers for her. But, now, let's move on to the main

dishes." He turned to the power screen and looked at the first victim. "Her first course…the little bee boy."

He then laughed evilly.

At nighttime, Salley was sleeping in her bed, but was then awaken up by her vampire

side. She then walked out of bed and ran to feed on her first victim.

Meanwhile, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, everyone was sleeping in their spots.

Charmy was inside the attic. He was sleeping while snoring, until he heard a noise.

He woke up and said, "Huh? What was that?" After waiting a few seconds, he fell back

asleep.

Suddenly, Salley came in through the window and grabbed him forcefully. Charmy

struggled to break free and tried to scream, but the possessed cat-girl covered his mouth with her hand.

Then, she bent over to his neck and bit on it, sucking the blood from it. She did it until the bee felt light-

headed and fell to the floor.

Salley smirked, with her bloody teeth showing. Then, she fled out the window before

anyone could spot her.

**Call me evil if you want, but I'm not little, even if I may be younger than you guys. I'm 15, so what? **

**R&R soon, 'kay-'kay? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Salley was walking to the Chaotix Detective Agency. She wasn't

feeling a little well, but she didn't care.

When she got there, she saw no one in the house. She knocked on the door to see if

someone would answer.

But then, she noticed a small note on the door. She took it off and read it:

"_Sal, if you're wondering where we are, we're at the hospital. _

_The murderer came here last night and struck Charmy._

_Come over there as soon as you're done reading this message._

_-Vector"_

And with that, Salley crumpled the letter in her hands and ran to the hospital to see

Charmy.

When she reached the place, she saw Vector, Espio, and Julie sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, Salley," said Espio.

"Is Charmy okay?" Salley asked while wriggling her fingers.

"We don't know," said Vector. "He lost a lot of blood."

Salley gasped. "Poor little guy. I hope he lives."

"So do we, Salley," said Julie.

Suddenly, Salley began to feel dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

Espio ran to her. "Salley! Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." She then began to cough really badly. After a few seconds, it got worse

and she saw blood on her hands.

Espio was shocked. "Oh, God, she's coughing up blood!"

Then Vector shouted, "Hurry, we need a doctor!"

A bunch of doctors and nurses just rushed in and set Salley down on a mat and carried

her into the emergency room. The others followed her.

A half-hour later, in the room, Salley was lying in a cot, still feeling sick and sleeping.

The doctor took her temperature and turned to the others, including Salley's parents.

"Is she alright?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

"She has a fever and she's very dehydrated," said the doctor. "I don't exactly know what

she's going through, but she did lose a little bit of blood after she coughed.

"Therefore, I say that you should let her stay here for at least a couple weeks until she's

well again."

"Yes, doctor," said Mr. Hallivan. "Thank you." They left the room and so did the others.

Espio turned back to Salley and whispered, "Get well soon, my love." He then left Salley

alone.

Meanwhile, someone else was watching Salley from a different area. Feeling concerned,

he said, "I've got to stop Rome from making her doing this. Otherwise, Salley will be doomed." He then

disappeared in a few seconds.

**Any guesses on who that guy was? If you don't, it's okay because he'll be in more of this story soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in Spookstown, Rox and Venom were sitting in the lab, drinking champagne.

"So, we just killed one and we're down to the other three," asked the kitsune.

"Well…not exactly," Venom replied. "He still has about a day left to survive. In the

meantime, Salley's got to move on to the second item on the menu."

"Which is…?"

"Espio's ex-girlfriend, Julie the Wolf."

"When did you meet her?"

"About a week ago, not even." **(A/N: See Chapter 12 "She's Alive!" of Filled with **

**Jealousy to know how they met.) **"I hope she gets killed. I hated her anyway. She almost reminds me of

my cousin, Bone."

"Was he the one that killed me?"

"Yep."

"That incompetent fool! He'll pay for that!"

"Pretty soon. But first, let's let Salley do her job."

Hours later, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Julie, Vector, and Espio were sitting around,

feeling worried about their two friends at the hospital.

"I hope Salley will make it," said Espio. "I couldn't stand to lose her again."

Julie put her hand on Espio's shoulder. "I'm sure she will. It's Charmy that we mostly

need to worry about. He's just a kid. It would be terrible if he died already."

Espio sighed. "I know, but still."

Vector stood up and handed Julie a list. "Hey, Jul. Could you do me a favor and just run

an errand for me?"

Julie took the list. "Sure, Vector. What do you need?"

"I just need you to run to the store and pick up a few things on the list."

Julie stood up. "You got it, sir."

Before the wolf was about to leave, Vector said, "Oh, and Julie?"

Julie turned to Vector. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

Julie nodded and then left outside.

After Julie was done with the errand, she headed back to the agency. However, when

she reached a dark alley, she heard something.

She took out her fans and said, "Who's there? Show yourself!" There was no sound.

"I'm a psychic wolf and I can sense whether there's a being near me or not." There still wasn't a sound, so

Julie just decided to ignore it and move on.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from a wall and on Julie. The wolf was startled and then saw

who the figure was.

"Salley?! What the heck are you doing here and on my stomach? I thought you were at

the hospital. And what happened to your eyes?"

Salley didn't say anything. Instead, she hissed.

"Okay, fine. Don't say anything, but could you get off of me, please?"

Salley showed off her fangs and smirked.

Julie gasped. "You've got fangs?! No!" Julie struggled to break free, but Salley already

leaned in and began to suck her blood. The wolf-girl screamed really loud, but then it died down.

Before Salley was about to finish her off, she suddenly felt an electrical shock on her butt.

She got off of Julie and faced the guy who caused the shock. It was another wolf, except it was a boy and he

had brown fur.

"Hey," he said, "get away from her!"

Salley growled in anger and hesitated.

"Shoo, shoo!" The wolf-boy shot purple thunderbolts on Salley's butt, which made her

yelped in pain and run away.

The wolf gasped and saw Julie lying on the ground with her neck bleeding. He ran to

her and put his hands near her neck. Then, he used his powers to heal up the bite marks on her skin.

"That should keep the rest of your blood in your veins," said the wolf.

Just then, a huge light shown in his face. It was caused by a flashlight.

"Freeze!" said a crocodile, who was holding the flashlight. "Don't make any sudden

moves!"

Covering his hands with his face, the wolf cried, "Geez, would you keep that dang light

away from my face?!"

"No way!"

The chameleon gasped and saw the unconscious wolf-girl. "Julie!" He ran to her and

picked her up in his arms. He faced the other wolf. "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything except heal her neck."

A cop grabbed him and said, "You have the right to remain silent."

"What?"

"You're under arrest for committing a bunch of murders." He tried to handcuff the wolf.

"No, wait. You've got the wrong guy. I'm not the murderer!"

"Tell it to the judge, buddy!" said Vector.

"Do not call me buddy!" As the police took the male wolf away, Espio stared at him.

"_Wait. He looks familiar. Do I know him?"_ Espio turned to Vector. "Take Julie back to the

agency. I'm going to see Salley."

"Okay, but I don't know if they'll let you see her this late."

"Just take her." Vector took Julie and Espio ran to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This chapter's my favorite one. You'll understand why after you're done reading it. Please, enjoy!**

A police officer threw the wolf into the jail cell forcefully.

"Enjoy your stay here," he said. "You're gonna have to." After he closed the door and

locked it up, he left.

The wolf ran to the door and tried to open it. "Wait, come back here! I'm telling you, I'm

innocent! I can prove it!" He then remembered something. "Oh, wait a minute, I can warp

myself out of here. Chaos Control!" When Bone was about to warp away from the cell, he was

electrocuted. "Huh? Why didn't it work?"

"The cells are warp-proof," said a voice. Bone turned to see a huge dark brown bear sitting

down on the floor. "Since the last criminal escaped by using a warping technique, they

electrocuted all the bars so no one could get out."

Bone groaned. "Damn it!"

"Hey, relax, pal. What are you in for anyway?"

The wolf hesitated. "I…don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. That's fine by me."

"What about you?"

"I got caught hitchhiking in an interstate. Can you believe that?"

The wolf raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh…yeah. Very…criminalizing."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, name's Ike the Bear." He held out his sticky hand.

The wolf looked disgusted, but said, "Hey…Ike." He quickly shook his hand and wiped it

off with his cape. "Eww."

"What's yours?"

The wolf hesitated, but then spoke, "…It's Bone…the Wolf."

"Nice to meet you, Bone. So, is this your first time in the slammer?"

"Yes…unfortunately."

"Don't feel bad. Hey, you're lucky that I'm here. We're officially jail buddies now." He

took out a small package. "I've got cards. Wanna play war?"

Bone banged his head on the metal bars. "I'm doomed."

Meanwhile, the hospital was about to close down for the night, until a certain chameleon

came inside.

The nurse was confused. "Um, can I help you, sir?"

The chameleon showed his badge. "My name's Detective Espio the Chameleon. I'm here

to see Salley Hallivan."

"I'm very sorry, detective, but we can't allow any visitors here when we're about to close."

Espio banged his fist on the desk. "I _need_ to see her."

"I'm sorry, but—"

Espio grabbed the nurse's collar. "Either you let me see her or I'll have you talk to my

boss about this. I could even sue you for everything you own."

The nurse shrugged. "Alright, but just for a few minutes. No more, no less."

Espio let go of the nurse. "Thank you." He then left to find Salley.

Inside Salley's room, the cat-girl was sleeping. However, she also began to toss and

turned. She felt her thirst taking over her, until she woke up and heard the door open.

She saw who it was and breathed in. "Oh…Espio. It's you."

"Hey, Salley," said Espio. "I came here to check if you were okay. I was worried about

you." He walked over to Salley's bed.

"I'm feeling a bit better, not a lot. How'd you get here?"

"I threatened the nurse that I'd sue her if she didn't let me see you." He chuckled. "I can't

believe she fell for it."

"No kidding?" Salley began to laugh, but then coughed.

"Are you okay?"

Salley cleared her throat. "I think so."

Espio spotted a glass of water near a table next to Salley's bed. He picked it up and gave it

to her. "Drink some of this. It'll help you."

Salley took the glass and drank the water from it. Then, she gave the glass back to Espio

and put it down on the desk.

"You want to know what's strange, Espio?"

"What?"

"I feel hungry, but I don't really want to eat anything. Isn't that weird?"

"I guess, but maybe you've got stomach problems."

"Maybe. So, what's been happening with you?"

"We found the murderer and turned him in. You might call me crazy, but I don't think

it's really him."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know. I think I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't remember where or

when."

"I guess it's just a coincidence."

Espio sighed. "Well…you know. Salley, I wouldn't want anyone to try and capture you.

You really mean a lot to me."

Salley made a slight smile. "I know. I also hope that the others are okay."

"I'm sure that they are. I guess I'd better leave before the nurse tries to sue me." He was

about to walk away, until Salley stopped him.

"Esp, wait."

Espio turned back to the cat-girl. "Yes, Salley?"

"Could you come over here for a second?"

Espio walked back to Salley and stared into her eyes. "What is it?"

Salley wrapped her arms around Espio's neck. "No matter what happens, I don't ever

want you to leave my side."

Espio put his hands on Salley's cheeks. "I'd never leave your side, Salley. Not ever."

The two ninjas were suddenly caught in a trance.

"Kiss me…" Salley whispered as she leaned in close to Espio's face. The chameleon did

the same and in a couple seconds, they made an impact with their lips. As they did, Salley pulled Espio

closer to her, deepening the kiss.

It was a new feeling that Espio felt than how he did with his other kisses with Salley.

Instead of sweet and dreamy, it felt like needy and wanting. He gave in and leaned his body closer to hers.

Salley didn't care if he was on top of her. She just needed her close to her.

Suddenly, Espio felt Salley's tongue slip into her mouth. He didn't know why she was

doing it, but he decided to go along with it and frolic with her. Her taste was very sweet to him, but

something didn't seem right about it.

Eventually, the couple broke off and gasped for air. Then, they wrapped each other in

their arms.

"I love you, Espio," Salley whispered.

"I love you too, Salley," Espio replied. He kissed her on the cheek and didn't let go.

Salley was enjoying the moment. She then caught the smell of Espio's skin in her

nostrils. It was intoxicating and she couldn't resist it. This made her vampire side take over. She then took

her tongue and ran it through his neck. She couldn't get enough of the taste.

Espio stopped kissing Salley when he felt something wet on his neck. "Uh…Salley, what

are you doing?"

"Licking your neck," Salley replied.

"And why?"

Salley didn't say anything. Her fangs appeared and she bit into Espio's neck. She drank

a little bit of his blood from it.

Espio winced in pain and pushed her off of him. He looked at his neck. "Salley…why did

you bite me?"

Salley didn't realize what she had done. "What? I…I did that?"

Espio then saw her blood-stained teeth in shock. "Are those fangs?!"

"N-no, Espio. It's not what you think."

Espio couldn't believe it. "Salley…_you're_ the murderer!"

Salley was startled and began to panic. "E-Espio, please. You've got to believe me. I

didn't know about this. I wouldn't try to hurt anyone." She suddenly had a headache. Her thirst was trying

to control her.

Espio was worried. "Salley, what's wrong?!"

Salley got off of the bed. "Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Espio shrugged. "Salley…"

"PLEASE!!' Just then, her birthmark began to glow. "Aw, man. Not again!" **(A/N: This **

**also happened in "Nightmares of a Sorcerer".) **In a few seconds, she disappeared.

"Salley!" Espio was too late to stop her. He punched his hand to the bed. "I've got to find

her and fast." Espio ran from Salley's bedroom and the hospital.

**What's going to happen next? Find out when Chapter 9 comes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bone was banging on the bars with his fists. "I got to get out of here!" His hands were

starting to become sore and he stopped.

"Would you calm down already?" asked Ike. "You're never gonna escape by killing your

knuckles."

"You don't understand. I _need _to get out of this dump."

"But why? You still didn't tell me."

Bone hesitated at first, but then sighed. "Okay. Um…let's just say that I know this guy

who kind of thought that I was a murderer."

Ike was surprised. "Wait, you mean _the _murderer? The one that's been sucking up blood

from people?"

"Uh, yeah. But, I'm not that guy."

"I believe you."

"Oh, good. Anyway, apparently, the murderer's really his girlfriend. However, she

doesn't know that because she's being controlled by my cousin, Rome. So now, I'm trying to find a way to

stop him from taking her over."

"Oh. I get it."

"Yeah. Except, now, I'm stuck here in this dang cell with a big, fat, hairy bear!" He

looked at Ike nervously. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken. Why didn't you say so? I've got a cunning plan that could help you." Ike

moved closer to Bone and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely." Ike saw a police officer walking by. "Ooh, here comes a guard. Remember,

act natural."

"Got it." When the officer came by, Bone began to fake choke while holding his throat

with his hands.

Ike looked worried. "Whoa, Bone. You okay?"

"No," said Bone in a horse voice. "I'm really thirsty. I need water! WATER!!" He choked

some more.

Ike was shocked. "Oh geez!" He looked at the policeman. "Yo, officer, my jail buddy's

dying over here. Get him some water, quickly!" The officer ran to get the water for Bone.

Before he did, Ike grabbed his keys from his belt unnoticed.

The wolf stopped choking and cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"Works every time. Good luck on saving your friends."

Bone smiled. "I wish you luck too, Ike." Bone unlocked the door with the key and ran

out of the cell. Then, he said, "Chaos Control." In a few seconds, he disappeared.

Ike was awestruck. "How did he do that?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry about the two-day absence, everybody. I didn't tell you this, but my Aunt Toni got married **

**yesterday and my sister and I were the bride's maids. You should've seen me in my dress and my hair **

**was very curly.**

**Well, forget about that. Here's the next chapter.**

Bone had warped himself into Knothole Village. "Whew. Finally, I got out of there." He

began to run. "Now, I just got to find that cat-girl, snap her out of it, and—" He accidentally bumped into

someone. They both fell to the ground.

The other person was none other than Espio the Chameleon. "Watch where you're

going," he said.

"You don't have to ask me twice," said Bone, rubbing his head. When he finally saw

Espio, he gasped. The chameleon did the same thing when he looked at Bone.

"Hey, you're that wolf from earlier. The one that we turned in."

Bone sighed. "Okay, look, before you send me back to the slammer, please understand

that—"

"I know you're not the murderer."

Bone was about to say something, but then stopped. "Huh?"

Espio sighed. "I already know who it really is."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Espio slapped his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe it. What's gotten into

her?"

Bone hesitated at first, but then spoke, "You want to know what's going on with Salley,

don't you?"

Espio sighed. "Yes." He then realized something. "Wait, how did you know that was my

girlfriend's name?!"

"I just know these things, but that's not important right now. Listen, don't even ask how

I know Venom, but he injected some type of formula inside her system and now she's acting like a vicious

bloodthirsty animal."

Espio was surprised. "What?"

Bone nodded. "Even Salley didn't know about this, but she has the power to transform

into a vampire. It's a long story. However, she can't control it because of the formula. The more blood she

drinks, the hungrier she'll get until she's completely satisfied. And if she doesn't drink, she'll die of

starvation."

Espio was extremely shocked. "So, that's why she bit me." He touched his gauzed neck.

"Tell me, is there any way to stop her from doing this?"

"Perhaps, but we have to find her first. If you really want to save her, then follow me. I

can take you there. Chaos Control!" The diamonds on Bone's palms glowed and then, in a flash, he and

Espio disappeared to find Salley.

**Story will be done soon. Just a few more chapters. R&R, por favor.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here's another one of my favorite (and creepy) chapters. Enjoy. MUAHAHAHA!!**

Salley started to regain her consciousness back and opened her eyes. Everything

seemed blurry at first, but then it became clear. She saw an adult-wolf in a black cape staring down at her

with an evil grin.

"Hello there," he said.

Salley gasped. "Venom?!" She suddenly found herself chained to a chair and

realized that she was in Venom's lab. She struggled to break free.

"You need to relax," said Venom, using his powers to make her body feel numb.

Salley finally stopped moving. "Why did you bring me here again?"

"Oh, let's just say because I'm going to act like your doctor, if you know what I

mean." Venom raised his eyebrows in slyness.

Salley was confused. "What do you mean by 'doctor'?"

"Just listen to me. Salley, have you been feeling sick lately?"

Salley was surprised. "How'd you know about that?"

"Out of the question. Give me your answer."

Salley sighed sadly. "Yeah."

"Symptoms such as…feeling hyper?"

"Yeah."

"Always sleeping so short?"

"Yeah."

"Headache from sunlight?"

"Yeah."

"Coughing up blood?"

"Yeah."

"But here's the most important question. Do you feel hungry, but you don't want to

eat any food?"

"Um…yeah, actually. I don't know why, but it's just so weird."

Venom smirked. "I know just the right cure for you." The wolf took a knife from

the table and scratched the back side of his hand with it. A lot of blood was gushing from it. He then slowly

moved it toward Salley's face.

The cat-girl didn't know why he was doing that. "What are you doing?"

"Drink it."

Salley was surprised. "What? Eww, no way! That's gross!"

"You have to. If you don't, you'll die of starvation."

Salley tried to resist the flowing red liquid coming from Venom's hand, but it was

hard.

"You know you can't resist my blood, Salley."

Salley felt her vampire side take over. She finally couldn't handle the pressure, so

she grabbed the wolf's hand and forced it into her mouth. Her tongue licked the blood from it.

Venom chuckled. "That's it. Drink it down."

The taste of blood was so delicious to Salley, that she suddenly sunk her fangs into

Venom's hand. The wolf moaned as he felt his blood draining from his system.

Salley suddenly realized what she was doing and let go of the hand. She heavily

breathed and drenched in sweat.

Venom was confused. "Why did you stop? I thought you were enjoying that."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME??" Salley screamed. "I FEEL LIKE I TURNED INTO

A WILD ANIMAL!! TELL ME!!"

Venom rubbed his ear with his finger. "Ow, geez! Lower your voice. Are you

trying to make me deaf?!"

Salley almost felt like crying. "I demand an answer from you."

Venom sighed. "Do you really want to know what you're going through?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I'll tell you. A couple nights ago, while you were sleeping, I came to

your room and—"

Salley was shocked. "YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM?!"

"Ah, ah, ah…don't make me deaf. Anyway, do you remember the time when I

tried to force you to drink a special formula? The purplish-brownish one?"

Salley thought hard and finally remembered. "Oh yeah…"

"I made a new one and injected it into your skin with a needle. It's made out of

organic vampire's blood and pure venom. It was able to control your thirst for blood and eventually

awaken your vampire form."

Salley hesitated and just stared at Venom with surprise. _"Oh my God," _she thought.

"_I've been feeding on victims all this time? YIKES!! But wait, he said that it 'awakened my vampire from'. Why's that?" _

"What? You didn't know that you were born with the power to transform into

one? Where have you been all these years?"

"I-I'm confused. How can I really turn into a vampire like that? I'm a cat,

unless…I don't know something."

Venom sighed. "You have no idea who I am besides a sorcerer, do you?"

"Um…I guess not."

Venom caressed Salley's cheek with his cut hand. "Salley…I'm your—" The

alarm suddenly went off. "What's going on?!"

"Your Highness," said a voice from an intercom, "we have two intruders here.

One of them is your cousin and the other one's the chameleon ninja."

Venom was shocked. "What?!"

Salley gasped. "Espio!"

**Will Espio and Bone save Salley in time before Venom makes her vampire form awaken again? Find **

**out next time. R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bone and Espio were just about to make it inside the castle, when a bunch of

zombie guards came by and blocked their way.

"Freeze!" said the huge one with the blue clothes and barrette. "We will not allow

you to interfere with Master Venom's plans!"

"Let us through, Quarsh!" said Bone. "Or we'll have to force it out of you!"

Quarsh gritted his teeth in anger.

"Quarsh," said a voice behind him. "Leave this to me. You and your men are

dismissed."

Quarsh looked at Venom and sighed. "As you wish your majesty." The zombies

left the area and went inside the castle.

Venom glared at Bone. "You just had to get in the way, didn't you?"

"How else am I going to convince you to stop all of this?" said Bone. "What you're

doing is wrong and you know it."

Venom growled. "I'm sick of hearing your soft talk!" He held out his hands.

"Diamond of Darkness, transform myself into a vampire!" The diamonds on his hands suddenly glowed and

he began to change. His shirt was torn off; his claws grew longer, his fangs formed from his mouth, and he

grew tan leather wings from his back. He roared in anger and breathed heavily.

Espio was shocked. "Venom has a vampire form too?!"

Bone giggled nervously. "Uh, yeah…sorry I didn't mention that." He then had a

serious look on his face. "Two can play at that game." Bone used the same powers as Venom did and he

transformed as well. However, the only difference was that he had brown leather wings and he wore a

metal suit.

Espio was confused. "What's with the suit?"

"To give me some protection when I'm in this form." He banged his metal chest.

"Never fails."

Venom smirked. "Let's get this over with." Venom began to charge some of his

power.

Bone did the same thing. "I'll hold him off. You go rescue Salley."

Espio nodded. "Good luck." He turned invisible and went inside the castle to find

his girlfriend.

The chameleon infiltrated inside the hallways and attacked all of the creatures

that were in his path. Then, he found Venom's laboratory and saw Salley chained to the chair.

"Salley," he said. He tried to unchain her, but she growled in anger and tried to

bite his hand. He then realized that her thirst was controlling her. Espio didn't want to be eaten by her, but

he had to set her free. He quickly ran to the door, but not out of it, and threw his shurukin at the chains and

they broke. Salley then leaped out of her chair and chased after Espio.

Meanwhile, Bone and venom were still having their vampire battle. The shirtless

wolf used his powers and hit Bone really hard. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

Venom put his foot on Bone's metal stomach and smirked. "You're still as weak

as you were at our last battle. Face it, Bone; you're nothing but a disgusting wolf filled with humanity, just

like your father was when he died." **(A/N: I'll tell you more about Bone's father in my upcoming story, **

"**Day of Wrath")**

Bone growled. "MY FATHER IS NOT DISGUSTING!!" He grabbed Venom's foot,

twirled him around, and threw him to the ground. Then, Venom used his Dark Shadow Ball attack, but Bone

redirected it and slammed him against a tree. He was then chained to the tree by Bone's powers.

Espio then came back and saw what had happened. "How did you do that?!"

Bone turned to the chameleon. "I thought you were supposed to get Salley," he

said.

"I did…sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Suddenly, he heard a howl come from a corrupted

purple cat-girl who was filled with bloodlust.

Bone was shocked. "Oh, this is bad."

Espio nodded in agreement.

"Sick them, my dear!" Venom shouted. Salley charged at Espio and Bone, but they

missed her attack.

Espio glared at Bone. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"I'm trying my best," said Bone. Salley then grabbed bone and started to beat the

heck out of him.

After he became so weak, Salley got on top of him. Before she was about to suck

his blood, Espio grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She then got up and growled.

"Salley," said Espio, "please, stop. I don't want to fight you." Salley tried to attack

Espio with her claws, but he grabbed her wrists with his hands. "And I know that you wouldn't want to do

that to me too."

Salley was hesitant and didn't do anything.

Espio smiled. "Maybe this will help you remember me." He leaned in and kissed

Salley's lips. Her mouth had bloody breath, but Espio didn't care.

They broke off after a couple seconds. Just then, Salley then punched him in the

face and he fell down.

Espio was confused. "Why didn't it work?!"

Venom laughed. "Sorry, Espio, but I'm afraid your 'romance power' can't change

her back to normal. She won't stop until she's fed on her last victim; you!"

Bone struck Venom with his powers to shut him up.

Salley grabbed Espio's neck and was about to kill him. However, she was

suddenly electrocuted by some purple shockwaves. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Espio got up and picked her up in his arms. He was stunned to see her wounded.

He then looked behind him and saw Bone behind him, drenched in sweat and looking scared.

"I…I didn't want to hurt her," said Bone. "But she would've killed you if I didn't."

He ran to Espio and Salley. "Is she okay?"

Espio put his fingers on Salley's neck and felt a pulse. He sighed in relief. "She's

just unconscious."

"But she won't be for long. Once she wakes up, her thirst will take her over again."

Bone reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Here, take this." He tossed the bottle to Espio

and he caught it.

Espio was confused. "What's this?"

"It's a special type of potion. I made it myself. It should be able to Salley's

vampire form die down and be back to normal." Bone sighed. "I guess I'd better be off."

Just as Bone was about to walk away, Espio realized something. "Hold on a second,

you actually had this in your pocket all along and you didn't even tell me? We could've given it to her

earlier."

"Well, sometimes I like to wait 'till the time is right, you know?" Bone smiled. "I'm

just full of surprises."

Espio smiled back. "And you want to know what else I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"Now, I remember where I've seen you before. You're that wolf that killed Rox a

few months ago."

"I can see that you've finally figured that out."

"Who are you anyway?"

Bone hesitated, but then sighed. "My name is Bone the Wolf. I'm Venom's cousin."

Espio was surprised. "Cousin?"

"Yes, but…he doesn't treat me like one anymore. Not since after that accident a

long time ago. We shall meet again soon, Espio." He then used his wings to fly away in the sky.

Espio realized something else. "Accident? Bone—" He turned behind him, but

then saw that Bone had already gone. He then heard some stirring coming from Salley. He had to act

quickly, so he took off the stopper of the bottle and poured the liquid inside her mouth.

After she was done drinking it, she finally woke up and saw Espio holding her.

"Es…pio?" she said.

The chameleon smiled. "Hey."

"Esp, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to—"

Espio put his finger on Salley's lips. "It's alright, Salley. I forgive you." He stood

up while carrying Salley. "Want to go back to the agency now?"

Salley smiled. "It'll cost you one kiss." Espio leaned in and touched Salley's lips

with his for a couple seconds.

After that, he said, "You know what to do."

Salley nodded. "Chaos Control." Her chest began to glow and then she and Espio

disappeared from Spookstown.

**There's one more chapter after this. I'll give you one little hint about it. It's very sad. That's all I can **

**say.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Espio and Salley returned to the agency, they told the others what had

happened.

"So, let me get this straight," said Vector. "Sal was the real murderer all this time,

but she didn't know what she was doing because her thirst was controlling her?"

"Affirmative," said Espio.

"First, Chaos Control and now Vampire Transformation?" said Salley. "What's

next?"

"Well," said Vector, "I guess you're not a normal cat-girl after all."

"I guess so. But the question is how did I get those powers in the first place? It's

really confusing."

"No one really knows," said Espio.

Salley then changed the subject. "So, Julie, you're feeling okay now?"

"Yeah," Julie replied. "In fact, if that wolf-guy that you mentioned hadn't saved

me, I would've been a goner."

"What about Charmy?"

Vector and Julie looked at each other and then sighed sadly. As for Espio, he

just had a sad look on his face.

Salley was confused. "Guys…?"

Vector put his hand on Salley's shoulder. "Sal…Charmy passed away last night."

Salley was shocked. "What?!"

"He lost so much of his blood and he just couldn't handle it."

Salley was so terrified to hear Vector's words that it made her cry. "Oh, no. No,

no, no, no!" She put her hands on her ears, not wanting to think about the little bee's death.

Espio put his hand on Salley's arm. "Salley…"

The cat-girl pulled her arm back. "Don't touch me! I killed one of my friends

because of my stupid thirst! I don't deserve to live!"

Espio grabbed both of her arms. "Salley, stop it! It's not your fault! Venom was

the one who made your thirst uncontrollable. You had nothing to do with it."

"He's right, Salley," said Julie. "Besides, he kind of told us what happened when

he was attacked. He also said that he forgave you and knew that you didn't mean it."

Salley hesitated, but then hugged Espio and cried on him.

"Aw, Sal, don't cry," said Vector.

Salley wept, "I'm just going to miss him!"

Vector and Julie rubbed Salley's back for comfort.

"Believe us, Salley," said Julie, "we're all going to miss him. but, that doesn't

mean that he's not with us in spirit."

Salley let go of Espio and wiped her tears. "I guess you're right."

As the detectives continued their talk, a wolf sat on a tree branch and watched

them.

He sighed. "Salley...sooner or later…you're going to have to know the truth."

**What truth? What's he talking about? Find out in "Day of Wrath".**


End file.
